A novel horizontal light path-vision enhancing system (HLP-VES) capable of 2x to 6x magnification and mounted across the facial plane will be studied with respect to low vision application. The study will involve: (1) Survey of current usage of telescopic vision aids; (2) Optimization of optical design in desirable magnification powers incorporating the HLP-VES principle; (3) Preliminary designs of optical chassis and mounting; (4) Identification of component sources and cost analysis; (5) Fabrication of prototype. The value and benefit of this design as compared to conventional low vision aids is that it will permit a significantly smaller physical size and weight, a large range of focus, and greater control of fit to the individual patient. This system has the potential to replace existing low vision devices by providing less obscured vision through the carrier lens, and improved wearibility due to weight and balance factors in a cosmetically more acceptable design.